


One Day I'll Find My Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disney References, F/M, Reader-Insert, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	One Day I'll Find My Love

Though he’s far away  
I’ll find my love some day

The day was closing in. The day when the prince or princess was supposed to marry, in love or not, for the sake of your kingdom. Your parents had an arranged marriage, and they had come to love each other over their decades together, but you were almost 18, and it was time for your parents to step down as the rulers of the land. 

After much yelling and crying, you told your parents that without fail, you would either find a man you loved and marry him, or upon your 18th birthday, you would rule the kingdom alone until the day came when your knight in shining armor came to be. 

With their acceptance that they couldn’t make their only darling daughter do anything she didn’t want to, they extended an opportunity. Let them throw a ball and invite every eligible bachelor in the kingdom. If you found a man you loved, you would marry him, and if not, they would throw the same ball every year on your birthday until you found a man worthy of you. To that you agreed. 

Some day my prince will come  
Some day I’ll find my love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me

That was nearly two years ago. 

Although the kingdom had never had a sole queen before, they become used to your fair and just rule rather quickly. When asked why you didn’t have a king, you replied, “Because my King must earn my love. I haven’t found a man worthy just yet.”

But again, it was closing in on your birthday. This year was the year you left childhood behind entirely at almost 20 years old. The ball was approaching. The previous two years were fun; you’d danced with eligible bachelor after eligible bachelor, but no one had struck your fancy, seeing only a queen, instead of a woman, but again, you would allow yourself to have fun and remain open to meeting the man you’d call your king.

—-

The first year the ball had been thrown, Spencer had desperately wanted to go, but his mother was ill, and he hadn’t had the heart to leave her. He’d heard that the King and Queen were throwing a ball for their only daughter in the hopes that she’d find a man to marry. 

For years, Spencer had heard of the princess’s beauty, as well as her kindness, generosity, wit and spirit. He’d wanted to meet this ethereal beauty more than anything, but for two years, the opportunity had eluded him. 

Spencer didn’t have much, but he did have his mind. His mind is what had secured him a job in town managing the baker’s finances. It paid well and kept himself and his mother in a well-enough state. They weren’t well off by any means, but they managed, and finally, Spencer had enough money saved up to hire someone to take care of his mother for the night. 

His suit wasn’t much; it was secondhand, but it would have to do, for he had nothing else. “Mother, are you going to be okay if I go to meet the queen?”

“Of course, my dear. Go dazzle her with that brilliant mind and beautiful face!”

His mother was always hopeful. He didn’t have any hopes to actually meet her in person, but if he could just gaze upon Queen Y/N, he would count himself lucky, so he left the house and began to walk, until a whisper from the woods across from his small house on the hill caught his attention.

At first, it sounded like a cry, so he put aside his desire to meet the queen to check if whoever it was, human or animal, was okay. “Hello?” He called out. “Are you okay?”

“Oh! There you are!” Spencer spun around to see a woman in a bright pink ball gown, a wand in her hand, and glasses upon her shining face. “You are going to the ball, yes?”

“Yes…” Spencer said hesitatingly. Who could this possibly be? 

The woman approached him and guided her hands down his sleeves. They were slightly ratty. “This is no way to meet the queen!” Frozen in place, Spencer watched as the woman gracefully floated around him. 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” he said. “But who are you?”

Bringing her hand to her chest, she feigned hurt. “Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. My name is Penelope.” 

“My Fairy Godmother?” He had to be imagining things. “What?”

Still circling him, she began to explain herself. She’d been near him since he was a child, helping him along, giving him strength to take care of his mother when he felt close to failing. “My job is to keep you happy and safe, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to give you an outfit and transportation worthy of the beautiful Queen Y/N.”

“Okay…” His brows were still frozen in confusion. 

With a swish of her wand, his clothes dissolved into something else, a very deep navy blue tuxedo, shiny black shoes, and black bowtie. His Fairy Godmother provided a mirror out of nowhere; he actually looked pretty good. Probably the best he’d looked in his entire life.

Another swish of her wand brought a beautiful, golden, horse drawn carriage beside him. “Now, these things I have bestowed upon you will vanish at the last stroke of midnight, so be sure to be home by then.”

“Thank you,” He said with a smile. “I can’t thank you enough.” He actually felt worthy to be in the Queen’s presence now - at least physically.

“Your enjoyment will be thanks enough.”

—-

As you looked in the mirror, you marveled at how the castle seamstresses had outdone themselves this year. Your dress was a beautiful deep red. It had a heart-shaped neckline with long, red, sheer sleeves, tastefully bedazzled in shimmering jewels. The jewels gathered in quantity around your bust and waistline and then dissipated once again as the ball gown flowed to the floor. Reaching into a drawer on your nightstand, you handed the three seamstresses a bonus. They tried to deny it. “Please. By the Queen’s orders. You have truly outdone yourselves. You deserve a little extra.” Now, you were ready.

This year’s ball took a little longer to get off the ground. Man after man arrived. This year, you decided to wait until the last man arrived until you started dancing. It was nearly 10 o’clock when the last man entered - someone who had not attended the previous years’ balls. His name was Spencer Reid and he was from a small town on the countryside.

And I’ll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat

Something about the way his locks fell around his shoulders, his slight smile, and the eyes that were filled with stars made your heart quicken. Maybe this was it. Was this the man you’d been waiting for? It sure felt like it. After he was announced, you made your way down the stairs and approached him, giving him a curtsy. “Hello, I am Queen Y/N.”

“I know,” he stammered. He bowed clumsily. Obviously, he was not used to palace life, but his confusion and amazement at everything around him was rather endearing. “It’s such an honor to meet you.” He started to stammer when he realized the attention had turned to the two of you. “I only thought I’d be able to see you, but now that I’m here, I feel like I’ll regret it if I don’t ask for a dance?”

As you stared at the sparkle in his eyes, you extended your hand. “I’d be honored, Spencer Reid.” The music began to pick up at your instruction. Spencer didn’t have any training in dance - that you were sure of - but he was holding himself rather well. “May I ask why you haven’t been to the previous years balls? I know you haven’t because I would’ve remembered a face like yours.”

Spencer blushed. “My mother is very ill. This was the first year I had any money to make sure she was well taken care of in my absence.”

As you danced piece after piece together, you gravitated toward each other, your bodies closer and more in sync than when you started. The way you spoke to each other was effortless, but soon you had to excuse yourself to dance with a few other bachelors, as it was expected. “Will you stay for a few moments? Meet me in the garden?”

Again, he blushed, leaving you to do your royal duties while he wandered around the gardens outside. Lush green plants were only outshone by the stars in the sky and the flowers below, all white and blooming to perfection, as if they’d been placed there specifically for this occasion. Maybe they had been. It seemed like the time had flown because by the time he found a swing, your deep red dress came into view. “Hello again, Spencer. I’m sorry I took so long.”

He motioned toward the swing and when you sat down you gown sparkled in the moonlight. Slight pushes sent your gown flowing and the ease of your conversation had you leaning back until suddenly, you had stopped against him. When you looked up, Spencer leaned down.

He’ll whisper, I love you  
And steal a kiss or two

Under the shimmering stars, he kissed you. His lips were soft and skin heated. You reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. 

Ring.

The clock struck midnight. Where had the time gone? Spencer pulled away quickly. “I’m very sorry. I have to go,” he stammered. “This has been the best night of my life.”

Ring.

The speed with which he ran took you off guard, but you weren’t about to let him get away. Something in your heart said this was your love and you were not about to let him go, so you kicked off your heels, left them in the garden, and grabbed the excess material of your dress so you could run after him.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

For a man who seemed so unsure on his feet earlier, he was remarkably fast. Over and over agin, you called after him, willing him to stop. Why was he running from you?

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

“Spencer! Please wait!” You had both run through the gardens, the side of the palace, past where the ball was still taking place, and down the stairs. It had been wise to kick off your shoes, for it allowed you to run with ease, letting the material of your dress float behind you. His carriage was just a few feet away.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

It was the stroke of midnight - and he was still here. Spencer began to panic that he had run out of time when you grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Spencer, why are you running?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But none of this is real.” As he spoke, his suit turned once again to what he’d originally worn from his house and the carriage and its horses dissolved into nothingness. “This isn’t real. I’m no royal. I’m not meant for you.”

A huff of laughter escaped you as the tears gathered in his eyes. “Spencer, I knew you weren’t a royal when we met. That doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“It doesn’t?” A tear fell from his eye and you wiped it away with the pad of your thumb. 

None of that had ever mattered to you. “Not at all. You’re sweet. You treat me like a woman instead of a Queen. I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I don’t want you to go. Will you stay?”

“But only the king is allowed to stay with the Queen. And my mother needs me. I have to go home.” There was nothing he wanted more than to stay here, but his mother did need him. 

Immediately, you called a carriage of your own. “If you will do me the honor of being my King, I will send these good men back to your home to escort your mother here. She can live here. We have plenty of people to take care of her and keep her comfortable for as long as she lives.”

“You want me to be the king? I have no idea how to be King.”

“I’ll teach you,” you smiled. “Will you do me the honor of being my King?”

Under the stars, he pulled you toward him again, subconsciously swaying as the breeze ruffled your dress, “Yes,” he swallowed hard. “I will.”

—-

Some day when my dreams come true  
Some day I’ll find my love  
Someone to call my own

A fortnight after Queen Y/N had chosen her King-to-Be, she and Spencer were wed, under the loving eyes of her mother and father, his mother and her new caretakers, and the entirety of the kingdom. 

At the beginning of her rule, she’d known not what she’d been doing either, but she had learned, and with her by his side, so would he.


End file.
